


tea makes you sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, No Faunus Racism, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short one shot I wrote to get back into the rhythm of fic writing. Expect more fics in similar formats.I added the "No Faunus Racism" tag because the whole subplot makes me uncomfortable, and I'd rather live in my little rewrite world where the girls don't have a questionable dynamic.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	tea makes you sleepy

Weiss set the letter down on her desk. Her father had commanded her to stay at Beacon until the threat of war had passed, _‘and it will, Remnant has not had a war in centuries. We are in a time of peace and prosperity, especially for our company.’_ She sighed, and placed her face down on the desk. At least she could help make Vale into a functioning city again.

The cup of coffee in her hand had been drained, and she hadn’t gotten a single hour of sleep all night. She was too busy working on spells so she could help Professor Goodwitch repair the city.

A loud knock at the door startled her. “Come in!” Weiss yelled. 

Blake came in with a tray, atop it two cups of piping hot tea. “I wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Blake set the tray on Weiss’ desk. “You stayed up an awful long time, so I thought I’d come and remind you to get some rest.”

“Blake,” Weiss chuckled groggily, “You _don’t_ have to do that, I need to work.”

“I insist.” Blake smiled, handing Weiss a cup of Duke Gray. Blake took a cup herself, something fruity-smelling and maroon in color. Razzberry, maybe? Weiss took a sip, coughing as the tea burned her tongue. 

Blake laughed, “Sorry! I forgot to tell you it was still hot.” Weiss gave her a glare, setting her cup down on the desk. 

“Well, I assume you’re here to tuck me in and kiss my forehead.” Weiss blew on her tea.

Blake’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. She chuckled, “ _What?_ No. I’m just here to remind you, Weiss. You need to sleep.”

Weiss gave an awkward smile, “Yeah, sorry, I’m still a bit loopy from, y’know, staying up all night.”

“I know, that’s why you need to at least take a nap. You can’t be staying up all day, too.” Blake placed a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, “I care about your wellbeing.”

Weiss looked into her cup of tea, and sighed. “I’ll be fine, Blake. I can finish up some of my research, then I’ll head to bed.”

Blake sat down next to Weiss, placing her hand on hers, “Please, Weiss. You made me promise I’d go to you guys for help when I wasn’t feeling well. I want to return the favor.”

“You wouldn’t get it.” Weiss moved her hand away and put her head in her arms.

“Weiss-”

“I just need to finish up, then I’ll rest.”

Blake sighed, grabbed her tea, and walked away. She turned around for a moment, “I really do care, Weiss. Just call me if you need me.” She turned, and walked out the door.

As Blake closed the door, Weiss went back to look at her work. It was incomprehensible nonsense. Maybe she _should_ sleep.


End file.
